warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Petalfur!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the StarClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandstar1051 (Talk) 02:21, October 5, 2010 Yes we now RP here. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Kool--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- When are you going to fix your siggy? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- My Wiki Will come and RP at my wiki?Here's the link:http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/Shadeflower_Wiki ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! If I ever have time!! I'm pretty busy on here as it is!!--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Thanks,Petal.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! No prob.Actually i looked at i awhile ago but i only had time to look.It looks rlly nice! better than i could ever do.--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Badges How many badges do you have?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- I have five--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- idk how it happened, they just appeared--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- hey whendo you think Swiftstep should become... well...u know, pregnant wit her kits?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Hi, do you want to come on IRC? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I know! I'm so happy! :) Y is Daisykit's picture on a badge?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Who did that?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Well, I think it actually looks kinda cute.--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- I have eleven badges!--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Needing a Name! Which name goes best with this pic?: Maplekit, Honeykit, Squirrelkit, or Heatherkit?I'm leaning toward Squirrelkit or Heatherkit--Petalfur!-- But another thing: I know this kit doesn't look like a Heatherkit but when she becomes an apprentice an then a warrior she will look like a Heatherkit.But I need other peoples opinons:anyone can choose for me.But Choose Squirrelki or Heatherkit plz.Thanks!--Petalfur!-- I like Heatherkit.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Thx oohhhh guess wat! I found an even better pic, and the name Heatherkit fits perfectly!Here it is: Heatherkit! Wat do u think? do u like this one or the other one?--Petalfur!-- I love the second one.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Me too--Petalfur!-- Uh-oh--Petalfur!-- There's a problem. I can't rp Petalfur, Stormheart, Swiftstep, and Petalfur's kits, and Swiftstep's kits--Petalfur!-- That would be more than ten cats.I can't rp more than ten cats.It's against the rules. Naw, Petal, it's fine. We all know You're not trying to over populate Starclan. :P-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Plot! The plot is starting, so make sure you've signed up at: Signups for current plot! Thanks, [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! GO GIANTS!!!! The GIANTS beat the RANGERS!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!! WE WON THE WORLD SERIES!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!(Sorry I just had to celebrate!! I'm so happy!!)--Petalfur!-- Wwwwwaaaaaa!!!!! If Swifstep has her kits, i can't rp them and the rest of my cats!!--Petalfur!-- What do I do?!!--Petalfur!-- Wait! (stops sobbing) Dark....... No I'm not going to ask u to change the rules, if that's what u were thinking. Do u think u can rp some of Swifstep's kits? or are you already rp ten?--Petalfur!-- Petal, you can RP ALL of them, Just no more after that, okay?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! Ohhhh Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You!!!!!! I promise i won't rp anymore than that!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!--Petalfur!-- 16:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Cute Pic! This picture is super cute!--Petalfur!-- It's a cute little kitty dressed as link!--Petalfur!-- DINO KITTY!!!! I couldn't help but add this!--Petalfur!-- Anyone with cute or funny pics can add them right here!--Petalfur!-- I will have a cute pic of a kitty daily. But when I am at my mom's house, I cannot. So you'll know if I'm at my dad's if there is apic for that day!--Petalfur!-- November 8th's pic: Santa Kitty! I've changed my mind. There will always be cute kitten pics on here. Even I'm at my mom's. Don't be afraid to start another section on my talk page! I can still post the pics!--Petalfur!-- November 9ths pic: Frog Kitty! XD So cute! November 10ths pic: Hangin' Out Kitty : P Oh:P I didn't know you had the pic before. Can I see the pic you said would be good for Darkstripe? I'll remove the former pic from the page. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Swiftstep's Kits are So Cute! The following pictures are of SwiftstepXStormheart's super cute kits: Heatherkit! Facts: Smallest of Swiftstep's litter. Looks like Stormheart's little sister,Leaf. Dawnkit! Facts: Third smallest of Swiftstep's litter. Looks most like Swiftstep. Very quiet. Looks small and weak, but is very mighty. Fawnkit! Facts: Largest of Swiftstep's litter. Very protective of her littermates. Smokekit! Facts: Second largest of Swiftstep's litter. Named after Stormheart's father, Smoke. Very strong. Pebblekit! Facts: Second smallest of Swiftstep's litter. Great climber and swimmer. Very agile. Looks most like Stormheart. More Cute Pics! November 11ths pic: Heart Kitty! November 12ths Pic: Sleep On Food Kitty November 13ths Pic: Fight On Log Kittens! RAAAWWWRRR!!!!! Awwww! The pics are so cute!CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... No offense but I think they're stupid. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Dust, you're stupid.-Rawr. I win. Whatev Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Actually I kinda agree with Dust. It's hard to find enough time for the pics and there aren't too many cute pics that are easy to find. I'll continue to show cute pics, but not everyday, ok?--Petalfur!-- Taking over site I'd prefer if you'd ask me first, but since you are taking over, I'll give you the proper rights. Also, I would suggest banning all the the people from Shadeflower Wiki, the traitors! I've already blocked Dustpelts. If you need help, just ask me or Sandstar1051. Good Luck!-Rawr. I win. Could you? Would you mind RPing at Shadeflower Wiki too. I mean this wiki has no users. Its only you and Darkcloud! who isn't on that much. This is pretty much a ghost wiki now. If you come I could make you your first custom siggy too! Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!﻿ Petal, please dont block me like Dark said just cause I an on Shades wiki. What dust said is why I'm not on here much. I'll stay and help you, if you like. But if you want to or if i get on you nerves, just block me. :)CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Wait, In the first place, can I have my cat back???? This is the only site I have Cloverheart! Pwetty pweas let me come back????CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... P-P-Please?CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Yeah you can still be Cloverheart on here. you can have a mate and kits, too. If you'd like.--Petalfur!-- No, Dust. You're wrong. It's not a ghost wiki. It will be a ghost wiki when I leave. Which won't be for quite a while. While I still have a computer to run, this will not be a ghost wiki. This wiki doesn't need users. It has me.--Petalfur!-- Clover, yeah you can help me run the site. I'll make sure Dark doesn't block you.--Petalfur!-- Oh and uh, Clover? You need to add your description. You're already back on the StarClan page. Also, Marshpaw is your apprentice, if you still want him, that is.--Petalfur!-- You can also be more than just Cloverheart. You can rp the kits too. Well Darkcloud! blocked me so this is what I will ask you. I know you won't come RP at Shadeflower wiki, but I could make you a custom siggy if you wanted however you would have to tell me the details on Shadeflower Wiki. -Dust I'll make her have a mate when I think of something. And thanks for putting my cat back, and leting her mentor Marshpaw again! :) Cloverheart"I have seen death before. I've had the experience..." No thanks, Dust. In case you haven't been on the StarClan page recently, I do all the RPing, other than Clover : ) , and I don't even use my siggy, because everyone knows it's me. If Clover joins, she won't have to use her siggy unless she wants to. The only time I use my siggy is on my talk page. But thanks for offering and sorry Dark blocked you. I think she's blocking everyone on Shadeflower Wiki, except Clover.--PEEKABOO!!-- Ok I understand what you mean. But remember if you go to other wikis you will need one there, just come to me if you change your mind. Adios. Can I make a tom come so I dont have to have Cloverheart wander by herself? Cause I think were in diffrent timezones so, we dont rp together.Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Listen, Petal, I blocked Dust becaue he is nothing but a trouble maker. Same with Shadeflower. Oh, and I can make you a cool siggie WITHOUT you haveing to give that slime your password! Also, I'm really sorry about leaving.. it's just that, well, no-one wanted to RP here after Shade started that wiki of hers. What drives me up the wall even more is that Shade named her wiki after HER, I mean, that's one of the reasons we left Hollyleeaf. Looking back, she may been annoying, but she was FAR more loyal than anyone else. listen, Petal, if you want to RP with me a lot, try this wikia. I'm a rollback there, and you don't have to worry about backstabbers. Cats of the Clans Hope to see you there!-Mapleshade iz Awesum! Shade isnt a trouble maker. I dont want to argue, but I am friendly with them, and I know Shade can be kinda annoying to you, but not to me. Dust kinda bossed me around, but I never cared. Their gone, and I wish you would just move on and stop talking so rudly about them.:(Cloverheart"I love Leaf-bare! The snow, the chill, and sometimes, magical things happen..." Okay, listen, both of you. Today, the day that I typed this, is Saturday the 11th. My friend Meg is coming over to my house. You remember Meg, right dark?Short blond hair, green eyes? Ya, well she's coming over and she wants to RP on here! Oh and even more good news. Well, it's kind of sad actually. So, at mey skool, in the place where we have recess and lunch, there is a bush, a big bush. And get this : THERE ARE TWO KITS LIVING IN IT!!!!!! I think they're both girls. I named the one with spots on the back Spottedkit, and she's kinda creamy. And then there's Morningkit, who I swear could be Swiftstep's long lost twin sister, just smaller. She has amber eyes. I don't know what color eyes Spottedkit has, but they're gonna be Pinestar and Dappleleaf's two daughters! I'm so excited!!PEEKABOO!!